A Mistake
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: "Nina, please listen to me! It-It was a mistake!" he exclaimed, his voice desperate. Tears about to fall, she shook her head. "No, I-I don't think it was a  mistake . . . We're done."  Just a little five-shot about Season 2!
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis

I know, I know! I shouldn't be starting this when I must finish Only A Dream?, but I had to write it! It's only going to be a three- or four-shot, so don't worry, I'm not taking on another major multi-chapter story. (:

This starts exactly when Nina gets back. Note: This is probably not how the first episode goes, but I wanted to write my own interpretation of it. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Reunited<p>

"Oh, Nina! You're back! Oh, I missed you so much, dearie!" Trudy cried, throwing her arms around Nina's shoulders.

Nina had just walked in and was already attacked with hugs by her housemother. She dropped her bags at her feet to hug Trudy back. "I missed you so much, Trudy. Especially you're amazing cooking," Nina said, grinning from ear to ear. "Who else is here?"

"Ah, well, there's a new boy coming named Eddie, and he's from America, too. Jerome is also here, as is Alfie. Oh, and a certain someone else left me this message for you," Trudy said, smiling knowingly. She handed Nina a folded-up piece of notebook paper before walking back into the kitchen.

Nina took it with a blush, knowing who the housemother was talking about. She unfolded the note, and as soon as she saw the handwriting, she knew who it was. It read,

_Nina,_

_Meet me in my room at noon. Don't worry about lunch, I have that covered. See you soon,_

_Fabian x_

Nina felt her smile grow and grow as she read the note. The guy that she had studied with over the last year in school subjects and the mystery, the one she had had dreams about over summer, the one she had been missing since their kiss at the End-of-Year Prom. He wanted to meet her at noon, to see her again.

She quickly checked her phone for the time, then noticed there was only a half hour until noon. Her hair was frizzy and her makeup smudged from the warm weather outside. She needed to get ready as soon as possible!

Nina picked up her bags and ran up the stairs, into her old room. Nina set her bags on one side of the room. Amber wasn't here yet, judging by the stark walls and bed devoid of any sheets. Nina propped one suitcase on her bare bed, opened it, then began digging around to try and find her makeup case.

Finally, she found the blue case and hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She set the case against the mirror, opening it and taking out all of the makeup supplies she would need.

She washed her face, cooling it off from the dreadful heat of the warmer-than-usual fall day. With her face clean, she reapplied her concealer to make sure that no blemishes showed. Then she added a bit of blush and natural eyeshadow to her face, and also mascara to make her eyes look bigger. It was her nice, regular look, and Nina fretted if she should add more makeup to herself-what if Fabian wanted her to look prettier? Or what if she put on too much makeup?

Her eyes turned to her phone, she turned it on, and saw that she had two minutes until noon. Her eyes widened and Nina settled on just adding some chap stick to her lips before putting her makeup bag back in her room and racing downstairs.

She smoothed out her pink t-shirt of any wrinkles, then fixed her long-sleeved white shirt underneath. Even though it was fall in England, it was not that cold, so Nina had thought that a pair of shorts with a long-sleeve top was a good enough outfit to face the weather with.

Nina took a deep breath, steeling herself for the meeting with Fabian. Then, she rapped her knuckles on the door, and heard his voice call, "Come in!"

She opened the door, smiling shyly. He looked up while fiddling with a stem of a plant of some sort, but he quickly hid it behind his back with a big smile.

"Nina! Hey! Uh, h-how was your break?" he asked.

"It was fine," Nina looked down at her shoes, blushing. "How was yours?"

"Great. I-I got you this, as a sort of welcome back present," Fabian said, presenting her with a pretty red rose.

Nina gasped, picking it delicately up by its thornless stem. "It's beautiful, thank you."

He took her free hand with both of hers, forcing Nina to look at him. They both knelt on the ground, still clasping hands. She rested the rose on the ground beside her, focusing all her attention on him.

He looked down at the ground for a moment, then back into her eyes. "Y-You know, I've been thinking about a lot of things over the summer."

Was he really asking her this? Was this what she thought it was? She asked, "What kind of things?"

"I-I was thinking about, um, you," Fabian got out, his face turning red.

"R-Really?" Nina asked, for once stuttering herself.

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "I felt really bad that I never acted on- That I never did anything after that kiss at the end-of-term Prom-you know, last term."

"It's okay," she said, biting her lip.

"No, it's not okay." His voice rang strong and clear now. "I-I really like you, Nina, and I hope you'll be okay if I ask you a question," he said, meeting her eyes for a moment, but looking down again.

Her excitement rose. Was he going to ask it? Was he? "Yeah?" she urged on.

He met her eyes. "Ninawouldyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked in a rush.

"Um, what?" Nina said, not catching any word he had just said.

Fabian sighed, looking more embarrassed than anything. "Sorry, um, I wanted to ask you if . . . If you would be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened, her lips forming a huge grin. "Of course! I-I would love to," Nina breathed, her chest filling with excitement.

"Really?" he asked, his blushing face breaking into a smile.

"Yes, of course!" Nina threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Fabian wrapped his arms around her waist, and they sat there for a moment, just loving being together and being happy. Nina pulled away first, her arms still around his neck. They were still close, but just looked into each others' eyes.

"I missed you, Nina," Fabian whispered, his eyes full of the love that she knew reflected in her own eyes.

"I missed you, too, Fabian," Nina whispered back.

And she felt them both leaning towards each other, so close that their breath began to mingle and wash other their faces. Then, without a moment of hesitation, she pressed her lips to his.

Butterflies began to flutter in Nina's stomach, but it wasn't nervous, more excited and happy. She, Nina Martin, was now Fabian Rutter's girlfriend. And that felt amazing.

The soft sound of the shutter of a camera and a bright flash made them break apart. They both noticed the door close, leaving only a crack. Both knew exactly what the flash and the shutter sound was: Amber.

Nina rolled her eyes, but smiled at her best friend's obsession over getting her and Fabian together, and apparently she now knew that Nina and Fabian were finally "Fabina."

Fabian shook his head, smirking slightly. "Amber, we know you're there," he called.

All that she replied with was a squeal. Fabian and Nina locked eyes, then began to laugh.

Nina stood up, grabbing her rose as she did so, and Fabian followed suit. They beamed at each other, though they both blushed a bit pink, and her hand slipped into his. They walked out the door, ready to face their housemates and the world, as long as her hand was in his.

* * *

><p>So, this is the first chapter! Very happy and fluffy, and the usual Amber moment: basic stuff. I hope you enjoy and I will get in the next chapter of OaD? ASAP. I swear. I swear on my life it will be in by tomorrow night!<p>

Thanks for reading, and please review!

~Ary


	2. The Enemy Appears

After two weeks of nothing, there's finally something... my apologies to everyone reading. If you're still here, great! If not, I'm not surprised since I am probably the worst updater and if I was reading, I would get annoyed that the author was not updating enough...

Anyway, this is obviously not the way the season is going, but that's why it's called FANfiction, right? Right. So, sorry for confusion, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Enemy Appears<p>

"It was about time you two got together! I wasn't even sure it would happen after you two avoided each other like the plague last term," Amber said, dropping into her vanity chair with a flip of her hair. She took out her camera that she had used on Nina and Fabian, and turned it on. She flipped through the photos, nodding to certain ones and immediately deleting others.

Nina remembered. After that kiss, she and Fabian had still sat and talked to each other like normal, but there was this unspoken, awkward tension between them. When Nina had to leave to go home, she and Fabian had given each other hugs and promised to text each other later, but nothing more.

Nina felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "That was last year. Now we're together, everything is fine," she said, reassuring herself.

"You do realize that to make it official, you need one of Amber Millington's famous scrapbooks," Amber said.

"Fine, go ahead," Nina said, giving in. "But I'm going to go get a snack." She stood up and stretching her arms. _I'll do anything to get away from Amber's camera_, she thought.

"I'll come with you," Amber said. "I'm feeling a bit peckish."

Nina smiled at the word, and they walked down into the kitchen to see Trudy bustling about with trays of food in hand.

"Hey there, Truds," Amber said. "What is the food for?"

"Oh, for . . . for a party," Trudy said, looking panicked and nervous.

"Really? For who?" Nina asked, her curiosity sparked.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Trudy gave them a stressed smile. "I mean, look at Jerome and Alfie. Any day that we can eat lots of food, and they don't need an excuse."

"True," Nina agreed.

"So can we help you bake? I just love baking, except for getting really dirty with that flour and gross eggs," Amber said.

"Of course you can help, girls. Don't worry about your clothes, we have aprons," Trudy said.

Nina and Amber strapped on aprons, Amber whining about how the apron was made of cheap polyester and was a horrid color, which was not surprising because she was Amber. They began to place the baking sheets full of cookies into the oven, but not before Alfie interrupted them.

"What's that amazing smell?" Alfie asked, drifting into the room as if caught in a daze. His eyes popped open when he was right in front of the finished cookies. "Mmm, they look good."

Nina grinned at him while Trudy said, "And you'll get some after dinner, Alfie."

"No, Trudy! Come on, we just got back and you're laying down rules about dinner? What has the world come to?" he cried dramatically, falling to the ground in a melodramatic heap.

"Get up, Alfie," Amber scolded, since he had fallen right in her way. She nudged him with her foot as she tried to work her way around him.

"No, Amber, don't make me face this cruel world again!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Alfie . . ." Amber said, shaking her head. She took a big stride over his sprawled body, and placed the sheets of finished cookies on the counter. Nina glided past Trudy to put the mixing bowls and used utensils in the sink. But she snatched an already-cooled cookie and passed it to Alfie, whose face lit up as he gobbled it down.

"I'm just saying that you need to figure out what you're going to do!" Mick's voice echoed through the hall and into the kitchen.

Everyone's heads turned to the source of the noise, seeing an angry Mick storm into the living room followed by a conflicted Fabian. Nina saw Amber and Alfie exchanged glances, knowing that some sort of fight may be happening and it was not going to be good.

"I told you that I'm confused as well! I mean, I love Nina, but you remember how close Joy and I were when she was here," Fabian argued, sounding stressed.

"Speaking of, why was Joy gone?" Mick asked. When Fabian hesitated, Mick rolled his eyes and continued, "Never mind, I just want you to know that you will need to face this problem soon. You can't just avoid it forever."

"Thanks for your advice," Fabian replied. He sighed and shook his head. When he lifted his head, his eyes met with Nina's very confused ones.

"I-" he began, realizing that she had heard everything he and Mick had been talking about. He looked down, breaking his eyes away from hers, and hurried out of the room.

Nina looked away from where he once stood to face Amber's sympathetic face. "Aw, Nines, don't worry. Fabian would never cheat on you with Joy or anyone. One, he's not that kind of person and two, he loves you too much."

The American girl smiled sadly, faint glimmers of hope shining in her eyes, though her voice was full of doubt, "Thanks Amber."

"Nina, everyone here knows that you and Fabian are meant to be."

"She's right, you know," Trudy put in. She smiled, giving Nina a pat on the arm, and began to wash the dirty trays that had once held cookie dough on them.

Nina sighed. "Amber, I don't know, though. Fabian and Joy do have a history, I mean, that was obvious last year. Even though he asked me to be his girlfriend-"

"He did?" Amber exclaimed with a victorious smile on her face.

"Amber!"

"Oh, sorry," the blonde said, lowering her voice.

Nina continued, "What if that kiss was nothing to him, and once he sees Joy he'll remember his feelings for her?"

"Nina, stop worrying. I promise you and swear on the sacred name of all that is pink, that if Fabian breaks up with you for Joy, I will personally make his life a living hell," Amber said, holding up her hand.

Nina raised her eyebrows in surprise, partially glad that Amber would stand up for her like that, and partially because she was worried about Fabian if that scenario happened. Sure, she was unsure about her and Fabian, and even when they broke up she would want him to be safe. They were still friends! They would always have the other's back, and that would never change, no matter what happened between them. Right?

"So, are you convinced?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Amber," Nina said earnestly. "But, you wouldn't _really_ do that to him, right?"

"Oh, yes. I absolutely would," Amber replied.

"Why?"

"Nina, your my BAF, and no one messes with you or makes you cry!" Amber exclaimed as if it was an obvious answer.

"Crying? Who's crying?" Mara asked, walking in.

"Oh, Nina is worried that Fabian is going to break up with her because Joy is coming back," Amber bluntly replied.

"Amber!" Nina hissed, smacking her on the arm.

Mara shook her head with a smile on her face. "Nina, don't be silly. He would never do that to you."

"How do you guys know?"

Trudy, Amber, and Mara all said in unison, "Because he loves you."

Nina rolled her eyes, letting out an uncertain, breathy laugh. "You're just saying that."

"No, we're not, Nina. Stop doubting yourself. You and Fabian are perfect for each other and _no one_ could ever break you up," Mara said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Here! To prove it: let's bring the guy in question in here!" Amber said, dragging Nina from the room with Mara at their heels.

The blonde knocked on the door, and Mick's voice answered, "Come in."

"Do you know where Fabian is?" Amber blurted as soon as she saw opened the door.

"Oh, I thought he went into the laundry room or something. You know, to think," Mick said, shrugging.

"Okay, thanks!" Amber said.

As they closed the door, Mara stayed there and took Mick's hands, beginning to talk to him. Nina wondered what they were talking, but didn't have time to think because she heard a familiar voice from the living room.

"Do you know if Fabes is here? Me and him texted all summer, I bet we're going to get together any day now-" Joy said as Nina and Amber walked into the kitchen, standing beside the table that they both noticed now sat _ten_.

"Joy?" Nina asked.

"N-Nina," Joy stuttered, just as confused as Nina. "I-I didn't know that y-you were coming this year."

"Same to you. I thought your father had taken you out of this school," Nina lied, because she had known for a fact that Joy was coming back: Patricia had announced it to everyone via text message. Nina had just hoped that Joy wasn't coming back.

"Nope. I convinced him not to. And I mentioned that I would fall behind if I left, so that really sealed the deal,"Joy countered with a cool look in her eye.

They stared at each other from opposite ends of the room, both with friends on their side: Nina by the kitchen with Amber, Joy at the window and Patricia beside her. Nina and Joy's eyes met, both sending silent glares to the other. It was clear that they had both been expecting to win Fabian's heart with ease.

_But you already have_, a voice in Nina's head whispered. _You two kissed and are dating now, remember?_

Nina's mind shouted with glee, a secret smile playing on her lips. A flash of the red rose that sat in her room in its exquisite glass vase that Amber had insisted it be placed in appeared in her mind, and Nina felt confidence filling her.

Joy was no match for her, Fabian was already with Nina and there was no doubt about it in anyone else's mind that they would stay together. And if everyone else believed it, why shouldn't Nina believe it?

"If you'll excuse me," Nina said, putting a lock of hair behind her ear without breaking eye contact. "I need to go find _my boyfriend_ and tell him that dinner is almost ready."

Nina turned on her heel, doing the first hair-flip of her life, and walked out of the room. She could hear Amber's heels clacking behind her on the wooden floor. Instead of going to find Fabian, they went up to their room to talk. Once Amber had shut the door behind her, Amber turned to beam at her best friend.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Amber squealed. "You stood up to her and everything!"

"Yeah, it was great," Nina said, grinning.

Nina glanced at the gorgeous red rose that sat on her table, glittering in the sunlight in its brilliant state as if it was immortal and could not be touched by anything. And it just told her that nothing could beat her and Fabian's relationship, nothing. As long as that rose stayed in its glorious perfection, everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure if that many Brits called cookies "biscuits," so because it was in Nina's POV, I just kept the name cookies. Sorry for the confusion!<p>

Yeah, I'm making Joy the villain yet again. I know, I know... But it's in Nina's POV so it's hard NOT to make Joy the antagonist...

Please review and tell me how I did this chapter...sorry if people are OOC!

~Ary


	3. The Dance

As you can see, this is _totally_ out of order from the season, but I _am_ keeping up some similar parts of the story. I really didn't want to add a sad Mick-is-leaving scene, so he is gone and in Australia. Also, I didn't include the mystery because this would be way longer and would just be me restating the season... So I didn't include it, sorry for the confusion!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Dance<p>

"We're having another dance?" Nina asked, surprised.

"Yes! I know, I'm just as excited as you!" Amber squealed, seeing Nina's dull look.

"I mean, it'll be nice, but . . . why?" Nina said.

"Because of some exhibition thing or something," Amber replied, waving off the question. "But more importantly, we need to get dresses!"

"Amber, I-I don't have time to shop for a dress. I need to finish this essay for Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Sweet's worksheet," Nina said, holding up a notebook with French written all over.

"Nina, you know that you need to take a break _sometimes_. I mean, not even _Fabian_ works this much."

Nina rolled her eyes, but continued to write her French essay. Amber huffed in annoyance. "Fine," she said. "If you don't want to come with me, you don't have to. But just know that you won't have a dress to impress Fabian with!" And Amber marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Okay, I get it," Nina muttered into the silence, scribbling one more line down onto the notebook.

After about ten minutes of too-quiet silence and a couple more lines written down, Nina dropped her pen and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Maybe a break _was_ what she needed. Nina stood up, stretching her arms before opening the door and walking outside.

She walked down the stairs into the living room, seeing Jerome talking to Mara about . . . donkeys? _How long have I been up there?_ Nina asked herself, shaking her head in confusion.

She continued into the kitchen, not seeing Trudy, and grabbed a banana from a bushel of bananas that sat on the counter. When the talking stopped, Nina walked back out into the living room, to see Patricia taking back money from Jerome. Mara looked up from a book she was reading to smile at Nina.

"Hey Nina, are you going to the dance?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, I am," Nina said. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I would be going with Mick, but-" Nina saw Jerome glancing at Mara for a moment before catching Nina's eye and looking away. Mara finished her sentence, "-since he's not here anymore, I'm just going with Patricia."

"Oh, right. Do you know how he is in Australia?" Nina asked.

"He's doing well," Mara said, nodding sadly. "He says it's different, but a good different." Mara broke off, looking down at the book in her lap. Mara blinked a few times before glancing up again. "So have you got a dress yet?"

"Oh, no. I have time, though, right?" Nina said.

"But, the dance is in two days . . ." Mara trailed off. She pulled out her bookmark from the book that had a calender on it. "See? It's this Friday."

"Oh, no," Nina groaned. "I won't have time to get anything-"

"Need a dress?" Jerome put in, holding up a zebra-print piece that was streaked with neon pink.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you been so involved in dress shopping?"

"Nina, Nina, Nina. Don't you know me at all? I love fashion, almost as much as Amber. I'm positive this will look great on you. So, thirty pounds?"

"Fine. Because I'm desperate," Nina said. She went up to her room and grabbed the money from her purse, going back downstairs to give him the payment.

"Thank you," Jerome said. "Oh, and don't forget the mask. It _is_ a masquerade after all." He handed her a gold mask with dark pink and black feathers that paired well with the dress. He sneaked away into the hallway, taking the money and a handful of dresses with him.

Nina looked after him, then turned back at the dress. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure that Jerome hasn't tricked me and given me a dress two sizes too small."

"Like Amber's last term," Mara added. They both laughed at remembering the doll's dress that Amber had "bought."

. . .

"You actually got a dress?" Amber asked, locking eyes with Nina in the mirror.

Nina turned this way and that in the mirror, liking the way the dress fit her. But, being Nina, she knew it would be cold, so she added a translucent black jacket over the top of it. And to be honest, it looked great.

"Yeah, Jerome gave me it for thirty pounds," Nina replied.

"That little sneak! I even asked him for a dress before you and he said he had nothing! He only gave me my mask!" Amber protested.

"Relax, Amber. It was worth every pound, you look great," Nina reassured her, glancing at Amber's glamorous peach gown.

"Oh, well thanks, Nines. I guess it was worth it," Amber replied, smiling at her own reflection. "Come on, let's go meet the other girls."

They walked down the stairs, seeing Mara and Patricia standing there in their dresses. Mara was in a purple dress with sleeves and a sash around the waist while Patricia was in black with a gorgeous gold necklace around her throat. "Where are the guys?" Nina asked.

"Oh, they're at the dance, waiting for us," Mara answered.

"Shall we?" Patricia asked.

"Let's go," the other three said.

. . .

"Oh, there you are," Fabian said, looking up and seeing Nina standing next to Amber. He didn't even look her over like most guys would do, he just stared into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Nina."

"Thanks. You look great, too, Fabian." Nina smiled at him, knowing that she couldn't stop grinning as long as she gazed into his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Fabian asked, taking her hand and twirling her.

Nina laughed, and blushed. "I thought you would never ask."

They moved to the floor, slowly shuffling about to the slow song that was playing. Nina and Fabian looked at each other in confusion, because it had been a quick, upbeat song just a moment ago. They turned to the DJ, seeing Amber smile and wave at them, giving a thumbs-up.

"Amber," Fabian and Nina said simultaneously. They both gave soft laughs as they locked eyes.

"I was serious before," he started.

"What?" she asked.

"You _do_ look beautiful. But no more than usual," he said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" Nina whispered, her face closer to his than before.

"No. What do you-" Fabian began to ask, but as Nina was about to kiss him, a loud voice interrupted her moment.

"Amber! I told you we needed a fast song in the beginning because if it's slow, everyone will fall asleep!" Nina groaned as she heard Joy yell over the music. Over half the room stared at her, including Nina and Fabian, and Joy blushed scarlet. "I'll-be right back." And she pulled Amber from the stage and into the hallway.

Nina moved away from Fabian, glancing toward the direction where Amber had just been with worry. "Go," he said. "I'll wait for you. Don't worry, I'll be right here when you get back," Fabian said with that amazing smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said. As she walked away, her hands slipped from his, and she went into the hallway, where a distraught Amber stood.

"What happened?" Nina asked softly.

"Joy was just being a bitch," Amber replied nonchalantly.

"No more than usual," Nina said, laughing as she tried to lighten the mood.

Amber cracked a small smile, but didn't laugh like Nina expected her, too. Amber said, "Yeah, that's true."

"You okay?" Nina said.

"I'm fine." The blonde gave her BAF a big smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "How's Fabian?"

"Don't change the topic. Are. You. Okay?" Nina insisted.

Amber nodded fervently. "I'm fine," she reassured her friend. "Now tell me, how's life with Prince Charming?"

Nina examined Amber, who was reapplying lip gloss to her mouth in an effort to look like her regular Amber-self. Nina shook off the uneasy waves she was getting from Amber, adding, "Tell me later, okay?" Amber nodded and gave Nina a look as she expected an answer. Nina gave a happy sigh, saying, "He's spectacular."

"Aww, Nines, you're falling in love!" Amber said.

"I think I'm already in love," Nina breathed.

Amber squealed in reply, and Nina laughed-glad that Amber sounded like her old self. "Let's get back out there. How's Alfie?"

They began to gather their things back into their purses and walked out. "Alfie didn't wear what I wanted him to, but he's still being really sweet!"

"You don't regret going out with him?" Nina asked as their reentered the room filled with another slow song playing. The lights were dimmed even lower than before, the only lights being the hanging yellow candles that sat on each table, casting a golden glow around any nearby. Suddenly, cat calls and wolf whistles rang through the room, but Nina disregarded it as some unknown couple kissing.

"No, I don't," Amber said. "He's so sweet and-" Something that Amber saw over Nina's shoulder that made her eyes as wide as saucers. Amber could only choke out, "Oh. My. God."

"What is it?" Nina asked, turning around. But she shouldn't have turned around. She should have just walked right out of that room, never looking back, and moved back to America and forgotten everything from England. But no, she turned and saw a scene that shattered her heart.

Joy pulled away from Fabian, a smile on her lips from the kiss. Nina couldn't see Fabian's face, but she hoped he was stunned or angry or shocked or anything-any sort of reaction.

All he did was stand there. Joy looked him in the eyes, hers filled with so much love and happiness, and that's when Nina ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be about what I originally thought was how Fabian and Joy kissed. This was...kind of rushed and bad, I know. Please review!<p>

~Ary


	4. Closure

There is Patricia's POV for a short while in this chapter, but not much of it. Just an FYI. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Closure<p>

~Patricia's POV~

Patricia stood beside Eddie, near the wings of the stage, and wasn't surprised when Nina and Amber gawked at Joy with Fabian. Anyone, especially Amber, would freak out about that sort of thing.

Eddie didn't seem so surprised either, though Patricia knows Joy hadn't told him about the plan, because his eyes _did_ widen when she kissed him. But apparently at his old school, he had seen plenty of couple drama because the scene seemed to un-faze him.

"Joy Mercer! Get your arse over here!" Amber screeched from the other end of the room where Patricia had just seen Nina bolt from the room.

Joy turned, looking confused before seeing who had called her out. "Oh, hello Amber. Didn't learn your lesson, did you?"

"I cannot believe you broke up, Fabina. You are such a little bitch!" Amber shouted.

Joy's eyes narrowed as loud "oohs" ran through the crowd. "Oh am I? At least I'm not a coward like that stupid American is!"

Patricia saw Eddie go rigid, and she knew that he didn't like it that Joy had insulted his home-country. He probably would have said "don't label us all stupid, it's just her" or something like that. Her mind discarded that thought as she grabbed his arm to stop him from running in and making a scene. Even though she would love to break up the fight, Patricia knew that Joy needed to be confronted. Not by Eddie, not by Amber-it was supposed to be Nina.

"Don't you dare say that about Nina!" Amber yelled. She spun to face Fabian, who was slowly recovering from his statue position, and she punched him. Amber Millington. Punched. Fabian.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in shock. "It was an accident!" Fabian tried to apologize.

"Fell on Joy's lips, did you?" Amber accused.

"It was an accident?" Joy echoed. "Don't tell me that you didn't kiss back, Fabian Rutter!"

"I thought you were Nina!" Fabian told her.

"How could you possibly think _Joy_ was Fabian!" Amber accuses.

Fabian waved his hands at Joy in a feeble explanation, looking flustered. "Th-They're wearing t-the same d-dresses!"

"And the same masks," Joy muttered.

"See?" he added, pointing at Joy to indicate that he agreed with her point. "It was a mistake anyone could have made."

"No, I don't think it was. You need to fix this, Fabian-because I have a feeling that you _did_ kiss Joy back. No matter what you say to deny it, you still have feelings for her." Amber gave him one last, direct look in the eye before walking off-probably to go see how Nina was doing.

"If it was an accident, why on earth did you give me that poem?" Joy cried, taking the folded paper from her black, beaded purse, and threw it at him. Patricia could see tears shining in her eyes as she ran off, in the opposite direction that Amber and Nina went.

All that was left was Fabian standing there with a broken and confused look to his face. The redhead approached him, just to add her own remark to the already painful conversation. And no, it wasn't mean. That's just what she did.

"Nice going, Fabi-" Patricia began, but for the first time, he cut her off.

"Shut it, Patricia," Fabian said in a choked voice. "I don't want to hear it." He walked away silently, and she could see his shoulders shaking.

Patricia raised my eyebrows at him, staring at him as he walked away. _Fabian's crying over a girl? Wow, that's stupid-she's just a girl_, she thought to herself. This is why she don't get involved in love and couple things. But then someone took Patricia's hand and spun her around.

She yanked her hand from their grasp and spun around to face them. It was Eddie with a sly grin on his face. "Wanna dance?" he asked.

Patricia's heart stuttered for a moment, but she shook the feelings aside, giving him a sneer, and a blunt "No."

. . .

~Nina's POV~

"Please, just don't let him come up here," Nina said between sobs.

"I won't, sweetie," Amber whispered soothingly to me.

The image of Joy kissing him continued to repeat over and over in her head, as if on repeat on my iPod. She couldn't get the picture out of her head . . . and how he had just stood there without saying anything! Honestly, if he really liked her in the first place, he would've pulled away immediately! Or maybe he never loved her in the first place . . . Maybe her hunch had been right in the first place: as soon as he saw Joy, some old feelings must have surfaced and he completely forgot about her.

"H-How could he n-not do anything b-but st-stand there?" Nina asked.

"Fabian's just a cheater," Amber said simply.

"We-We w-weren't even d-dating . . . But h-he knew h-how I felt. I know he did!" Nina choked out. "H-How could he?"

She pressed my palms to my face, trying to stop the rapid flow of tears from her eyes. Though she did stem the tears, there was nothing stopping her shaking shoulders. Or her uneven breathing that was continually shaken by hiccups.

"I-I need to stop this," Nina said, shaking her head to try and remove the uncontrollable sadness she was feeling. "I have so much to do still-"

"Nina, don't worry about anything. You need a day to cry, everyone does after something like this. Do want me to go get you some tea?" Amber asked, standing up from the bed and taking her hand off of her friend's shoulder.

Nina gave the blonde a small nod, grabbing a pillow from her bed and burying her face into it.

"I'll be right back," said Amber.

The door gave a soft click as she closed it behind her, and Nina sat there on her bed: hunched over with a blanket on her shoulders, still in her dress with her shoes at the foot of my bed, and her face in a pillow. Nina looked like a pathetic mess, she knew it.

Suddenly, this dress grew too heavy with bad memories and Nina wanted to get it off immediately. She wasn't going to show Joy any of her emotions and how much this had hurt her. Nina was going to be strong, and if Joy and Fabian got together, then she would deal with it. If he chose her over Sibuna-well, Nina wouldn't feel too bad if he had to get kicked out.

She grabbed her pajamas from my drawers and trudged to the bathroom to wash her face of her running makeup and try to clear her thoughts a little. Nina closed the door, locked it swiftly, and turned to the sink.

Nina had been right about her face: she did look horrible. She flipped the handle of the faucet and ran her hands under the cool water. She used soap to wash the makeup off, then a tissue to erase anything that she had missed. When she dabbed her face of the water, Nina looked into the mirror and saw the Nina from America.

She was cool, confident, and a happy person who didn't worry about boy problems. She was content with her humble life of living with her Gran. Nina wanted to be her. She didn't want to worry about a girl who probably hated her guts for stealing her crush, Nina's ex-boyfriend. She didn't want to be concerned over such a trivial thing such as looking good for someone who she hoped would somehow love me back. Nina just wanted to be Nina Martin again, not that stranger she had seen in the mirror only a few moments ago.

Nina switched her dress for the comfortable, cotton pajamas that she loved to wear at home in America with Gran, on Sunday nights when they would have movie nights and stuff their faces with popcorn. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, which reminded her of the hot days of summer when she would go to the pool to sunbathe, hoping that sweat would not bead down her neck or face, and to swim, to feel the water wash over her skin and cool it immediately.

She walked back into her and Amber's room, tossing her clothes into the laundry hamper. Nina didn't worry about the dress being wrinkled, there were too many bad memories associated with it, so she might just give it away.

Amber was there, sitting on her own bed, holding two mugs of tea, judging by the paper slips hanging from the rims of each mug. Surprisingly enough, she didn't comment on Nina tossing the dress in the hamper. Nina took one of the mugs, smiling at her roommate in thanks.

"Thank you," the American girl said before taking a sip of the liquid.

It warmed her center, filling her with a new hope and joy. Nina felt more content than before, though she still had hidden, compressed feelings of sadness in her heart, though she disregarded those. They could be dealt with later.

"No problem," Amber said.

A moment of silence, and then the blonde said, "Don't worry about Fabian being punished, Nina. I'll be sure to make his life a living hell like I promised."

"Oh, no, it's okay, Amber," Nina insisted. "I'm over it. I really am-"

Stopping in her tracks after seeing Amber's look, Nina shut her mouth. She opened it again to agree with her roommate, "Yeah, I'm not over it."

"I know," Amber said, standing up and reaching over to pat Nina's knee. "No one ever is on the first day. I'll make sure to avenge you." In reply, Nina smiled sadly.

Another long silence, and she began to look around the room. Then, she found a strange sight that reflected what was going on in her life at that very moment.

Glancing at the rose that had once stood proudly on the table by the window, Nina now saw that it had begun to slowly deteriorate from its once-perfect state. It drooped as it slowly turned a dark, dull red hue. Petals slowly fell to the table's surface as the rose's life ended, dropping into a vermillion-colored heap. It was as if her relationship with Fabian had personified itself in this flower-as the flower died, so did their relationship.

Nina set her mug down on the end table near her bed, and took out a pair of scissors from a drawer, approaching the sad sight of a flower.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked, confused. Nina didn't reply as she plucked the dying rose from its vase, ignoring the fact that water was steadily dripping to the floor. She began to pick off the remaining petals of the flower.

"He loves me . . ." Nina murmured. Off with a petal. "He loves me not . . ." Another petal to the table. "He loves me . . ." One more. "He loves me not . . ."

She didn't take the last petal from it's position from the base of the rose. She decided to keep it there. It was a reminder that that was the last chance she gave him. Now Nina would never go back to him, because she knew, in the end . . . she would get hurt.

"Nina? What's going on?"

Nina placed the flower's stem between her fingers, and positioned the scissors' blades on either side. With one quick movement, the rose's stem was in two, and the next moment it was in the garbage can, or "rubbish bin" as Amber called it. Nina stared at the now-destroyed flower that sat in the black bag surrounding the inside of the garbage can, and it felt as if all of her pent-up feelings dissipated for the moment.

She finally answered her friend, "Closure."

When Nina turned away from the sight of the broken rose, she knew that her and Fabian's relationship was finally over. They would never be anything more than friends anymore. And strangely enough, she was okay with that.

* * *

><p>Yep, Nina got over it pretty quickly. But I didn't want her mopey for so long, I mean in the show she was okay after one night. Well, yes, there are still pent-up feelings inside as she fights with Fabian, but y'know, she's sort of over it. :P<p>

Again, rushed, but the end is okay in my opinion. Please review and tell me how I did!

~Ary


	5. An Ending

Finally! This is the last chapter of "A Mistake"! And, sorry to say, it has an unhappy ending... ): I think you all know what happens, based on the name of this chapter. PUT. THE. PITCHFORKS. AWAY.

This DOES happen in real life, mind you all. I wanted to have a sad Fabina fic for once, compared to the other extremely happy and fluffy ones that I've written in the past!

Please don't hate me TOO much for this...

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: An Ending<p>

The next morning, Anubis House was strangely quiet. Especially on a Saturday. It was clear that the entire house was divided in half: one side on Nina's side, sympathizing and agreeing with her decision to stay away from Fabian, and staying, for the majority of the time, upstairs; while the other was comforting Fabian about what happened at the dance, remaining downstairs, and holding onto all of the food.

Upstairs, Nina sat in her and Amber's room with Patricia, Mara, Alfie, and Amber. Nina was idly flipping through one of Amber's magazine's, while Mara and Patricia whispered in hushed voices across the room. Alfie was sleeping on the floor in a corner and Amber was staring at her scrapbooks.

"I just don't know if I want to get rid of these . . ." she lamented. "I mean, I worked so hard on them, and . . . all of it would go to waste." She muttered under her breath, "Damn you, Fabian. Why did you have to break up Fabina?"

"Amber," Nina sighed, looking up from her magazine that she hadn't actually been reading. "I can hear you, you know." She flipped another page and saw a picture of a model wearing an acidic green dress that looked terrible on her.

"Sorry, Nines," Amber apologized. "I'm just . . . I don't know. Fabina is finished and having these is just a bad memory, _but_ I could keep them if . . ."

"Amber, forget it," Nina said, catching onto what her roommate was implying.

"Can't you just talk to him?" Amber begged. "Fabina may just get back together if you talk-"

"I said, forget it," Nina snapped.

The noise in the room stopped: Mara and Patricia glanced worriedly at Nina, Alfie continued to sleep, and Amber pouted, though hurt shone in her eyes, and Nina felt instantly guilty. She had just yelled at her best friend, and Amber didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry, Amber," Nina said. "Just, do whatever you want with the scrapbooks, okay?"

The blonde's face instantly brightened. "I think I'll keep them," Amber said. "For their memories."

Nina peered at Amber, who dusted off the scrapbooks even though Nina knew that there was no dust on them, and rolled her eyes. Only Amber.

Flipping through the pages of the magazine, Nina was not absorbing any of the information in the articles. Something kept tugging at the back of her mind, like she had to do something.

She closed the magazine and laid it on her bed. She stood up to stretch her arms, which gasped with relief at finally moving from their stiff position. Nina ruffled her hair, messing it up, but she didn't care. Who was there to really please anymore?

"Guys, I'm going downstairs to get a snack," Nina announced to the room.

Everyone stood up immediately. Nina noticed Amber kick Alfie with the toe of her shoe, and he jumped in surprise, still looking half-awake.

"What?" he said, still drowsy.

"Nina, do you want us to come down with you?" Mara asked.

"Would you like me to be your wingman? Or wing-girl, or whatever?" Amber added.

"I can pummel all of those boys in one minute," Patricia insisted.

Nina laughed, "I'm fine. Come down if you want."

She opened the door, and everyone followed, except for Alfie, who apparently fell asleep once more. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Eddie and Jerome talking to the one person Nina did not want to see right now.

When Eddie and Jerome saw the group of people walking down the stairs, they prepared a stance in front of Fabian, as if they were his own personal bodyguards.

"Excuse me, I need to get a snack," Nina said, trying to move through the barricade of boys in front of her.

"Sorry, this way is blocked," Jerome snarled. Nina raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Patricia questioned with her usual attitude. "She's not going to point a gun at his face, you know."

Fabian looked up. He and Nina locked eyes. He didn't seem to see anyone else around him, just Nina.

"Hello Nina." His voice was strained, as if it pained him to see her again.

"Hello Fabian," she replied, her tone cool and calm.

"Guys, could you give us a few minutes?" he mumbled to Eddie and Jerome.

Eddie didn't take his narrowed eyes from the group. "Sure, man," he said. Eddie put a hand on Fabian's shoulder in comfort, then went into the living room.

"We're here for you, Fabian," Jerome said, breaking his gaze from the group and nodding to his friend.

"Could you give us some space?" Fabian asked Nina's group.

"Oh no, we're staying," Patricia said, crossing her arms.

Nina felt her skin crawl at having to be alone with him again, but she knew they could never really talk unless they were alone. She turned around to face them.

"Yeah, guys. I just need to talk to him for a minute," Nina said.

"I thought you needed a snack," Amber said. Nina raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Oh." The blonde nodded in understanding. "C'mon guys, let's go," Amber said, pushing everyone besides Nina and Fabian into the living room.

They were left alone and there was silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to come into my room?" Fabian murmured quietly. He opened the door, gesturing for her to come in.

"Sure. I know Amber and everyone are probably listening to our conversation right now," Nina said. She walked into the room, Fabian following behind her.

As they closed the door behind them, Nina heard Amber say, "Damn, they closed the door!" Nina laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Fabian demanded.

Nina's smile disappeared. "Nothing. What do you want to talk about?"

"About last night . . ." he started.

"Save it," Nina growled at him, her anger flaring.

"No." His voice was strong, but then was reduced to a stutter as he spoke his next words, "I-I want to tell you that nothing happened . . ."

"Nothing happened? You kissed her. That's what happened, and it's not going to change."

"No! I thought she was you! You were wearing the same mask and the same dress and . . ." His voice broke at the end, knowing that there was no way of getting out of the hole he had dug for himself.

Nina's eyes began to tear up. _Stop it. You got over him. It happened, it's in the past. You can't change it,_ Nina continued the mantra in her head. She took in a deep breath through her nose and muttered to herself, "You can do this. You can do this."

His voice interrupted her. "Nina, please listen to me! It-It was a mistake!" he exclaimed, his voice desperate.

_No, it wasn't_, Nina told herself. _If it had been a mistake, he would have done something besides stand there like an idiot in the middle of the dance while Joy was all over him._

Tears about to fall, she shook her head. "No, I-I don't think it was a mistake . . . We're done." She held a hand to her forehead, shaking her head. She promised herself she wouldn't cry when she talked to him again. God, why was she so weak?

She gulped in a breath of air. "We were done as soon as you kissed her."

"_She_ kissed _me_!" he tried desperately to explain.

Nina looks at Fabian incredulously. "That's supposed to make the situation better? Just because she kissed you instead of you kissing her . . . You still didn't make any move to pull away when I saw you two together."

"Be-Because I-" he stammered out.

"Just save it, Fabian," Nina spat, shaking her head.

"Why don't you believe me when I say it was an accident?" he finally got out.

"We've been over this already," she said.

"Fine." Fabian's voice was a bit stronger than before, but she could still hear the hidden sadness tinged in his voice. "I was too shocked to do anything when she kissed me. I honestly thought some sort of change of heart had come over you and you kissed me, but it turned out to be her. It was Joy. She did it, Nina, and I don't love her." Fabian shook his head, a crushed expression on his face.

"Please take me back. It was a mistake, okay? We all make mistakes. But the way we get through them says a lot about how we deal with it and how we pick up the broken pieces. Please, Nina. I'm begging you." He grabbed her hands and when Nina tried to pull away, he held on tighter. He stared at her, straight in the eyes.

"I swear I love you, and I would never do anything in my power to hurt you."

"Is that so? Well it's too late. You already hurt me. And the pieces can't be picked up or repaired." Nina was finally able to pull her hands away, and put a hand on the door. A tear fell, and she used her free hand to wipe it away.

As Nina turned the handle, Fabian clasped her free hand once more, in a last attempt, holding onto it as if for dear life. Now, tears could be seen glistening in his blue eyes that Nina loved so much.

"Please, Nina. I'm so sorry. It was a mistake."

She shook her head. "No. The mistake was falling in love with you, Fabian."

And then she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She saw the rest of Anubis House standing in front of her, all of their mouths agape. Then, everyone began to speak at once.

"Wow, I honestly thought you two would get back together," Patricia said.

"Yeah, that's what happens in the movies," Jerome said, shrugging.*

"Usually when you guys go in his room, alone, you come out all happy and Fabina-y again," Amber whined.

"Guys, stop, okay? Just stop." Nina held up her hands, silencing everyone. "It's over."

* * *

><p>That's it, guys. The end. No more chapters. No more story. They are all sad in the end. I'm sorry, but I had to write at least one sad Fabina fic... Obviously, based on the amount of Fabina stories that I've written, I want Fabina back together, but this just seemed too perfect an opportunity to NOT have an unhappy ending for them...<p>

To be honest, this was my favorite of all of the chapters in this story-not because I want them broken up, but because I think this was the most well-written and was the least rushed...

Please don't JUST write that you hated it and "how could you break up Fabina for good" or anything. Please review?

~Ary


End file.
